Myrcella Baratheon (serial)
|płeć = Kobieta |narodziny = o.P. – od Podboju Aegona. |śmierć = , wybrzeże Dorne |panowanie = |poprzednik = |następca = |miłość = Trystane Martel |rodzina = Jaime Lannister – ojciec (biologiczny) Robert Baratheon – ojciec (oficjalnie) Cersei Lannister – matka Joffrey Baratheon – brat Tommen Baratheon – brat |broń = |ród = Baratheon z Królewskiej Przystani |przynależność = Ród Baratheon z Królewskiej Przystani |zawód = |pozycja = |gry = |książki = |wspomniany = |debiut = „Nadchodzi zima” |ostatni występ = „Miłosierdzie Matki” „Dom” (ciało) |aktor = Aimee Richardson (sezony 1 i 2) Nell Tiger Free (sezony 5 i 6) }} Księżniczka Myrcella Baratheon – członkini rodu Baratheon z Królewskiej Przystani, powszechnie uważana za jedyną córkę króla Roberta Baratheona i królowej Cersei Lannister. Jednak, podobnie jak w przypadku jej braci, jej prawdziwym ojcem jest ser Jaime Lannister. Po wychowaniu w Królewskiej Przystani, Myrcella zostaje wysłana statkiem do Dorne, aby zawrzeć sojusz z rodem Martell poprzez jej małżeństwo z księciem Trystane’em Martellem. Jednakże księżniczka zostaje ostatecznie zabita przez Ellarię Sand, która mści się w ten sposób za uwikłanie Lannisterów w śmierć Oberyna Martella. Biografia Tło Księżniczka Myrcella oficjalnie jest jedyną córką króla Roberta Baratheona i królowej Cersei Lannister. Małżeństwo Roberta i Cersei zawarto ze względów politycznych, po tym, jak Robert odebrał w swojej rebelii tron Obłąkanemu Królowi Aerysowi II Targaryenowi. Myrcella ma dwóch braci – starszego Joffreya i młodszego Tommena. Prawdziwym ojcem całej trójki jest ser Jaime Lannister – ich wuj (bliźniaczy brat Cersei) i członek Gwardii Królewskiej, co czyni ich bękartami zrodzonymi z kazirodczego związku. Jednakże, podobnie jak jej rodzeństwo i reszta Westeros, Myrcella nie ma przez większość życia pojęcia o swoim prawdziwym pochodzeniu. Ma słodkie i spokojne uosobienie oraz lubi swojego wuja Tyriona Lannistera. Sezon 1 mały|lewo|Myrcella ze swoją matką w Winterfell. Myrcella wraz z resztą rodziny udaje się na północ do Winterfell po śmierci Jona Arryna. Podczas ich pobytu Bran Stark doznaje ciężkich obrażeń . Myrcella je śniadanie z Cersei, Jaime’em i Tommenem, gdy dołącza do nich jej wuj Tyrion. Księżniczka pyta go, czy Bran umrze, a karzeł odpowiada, że najpewniej będzie żyć, ku wielkiej radości Myrcelli i przerażeniu Cersei. Tyrion kontynuuje mówienie, że chce zobaczyć Mur i lodowate „miejsce zamieszkania białych wędrowców”, ekscytując Tommena i Myrcellę. Następnie stwierdza, że chce oddać mocz z krawędzi Muru, co powoduje, że zarówno jego siostrzenica, jak i siostrzeniec śmieją się. Cersei jest zirytowana jego słowami i wychodzi, wzywając swoje dzieci do siebie . mały|Myrcella z resztą rodziny królewskiej na turnieju namiestnika. Myrcella jest obecna na turnieju z okazji mianowania lorda Eddarda Starka nowym królewskim namiestnikiem. Księżniczka jest świadkiem przerażającej śmierci ser Hugh z Doliny podczas jego potyczki z ser Gregorem Clegane’em . Następnego dnia bije brawa, kiedy ser Loras Tyrell zrzuca z siodła Górę. Gregor atakuje Lorasa, ale interweniuje Sandor Clegane. Król Robert wzywa ich do zakończenia walki. Myrcella przyłącza się do aplauzu, kiedy Loras ogłasza Sandora zwycięzcą turnieju . Sezon 2 mały|Tyrion wita się z Myrcellą i Tommenem, kiedy przybywa. Księżniczka jest obecna na turnieju z okazji dnia imienia Joffreya. Jest zadowolona, kiedy w trakcie uroczystości przybywa jej wuj Tyrion, który mówi jej, że wygląda piękniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Gdy młody król bezczelnie mówi, że słyszeli, iż nie żyje, Myrcella mówi Tyrionowi, że cieszy się, iż pogłoski o jego śmierci nie były prawdziwe . Myrcella bierze udział w napiętej kolacji ze swoim młodszym bratem Tommenem, swoją matką Cersei i Sansą Stark. Księżniczka naiwnie odbywa z Sansą krótką rozmowę, pytając, kiedy poślubi Joffreya, a Cersei tłumaczy, że nastąpi to po zakończeniu wojny. Myrcella mówi, e jest podekscytowana nowymi sukniami, które będzie nosiła na weselu. Dobrodusznie wskazuje, że Sansa – jako panna młoda – będzie mieć na sobie suknię barwy kości słoniowej. Starkówna nie jest pewna, jak zareagować, ale królowa naciska na nią, by odpowiedziała. Sansa odpowiada więc nieszczerze, iż nie może się doczekać poślubienia Joffreya . mały|Myrcella rozmawia z Sansą podczas kolacji. W celu wzmocnienia politycznej pozycji Lannisterów podczas Wojny Pięciu Królów, królewski namiestnik Tyrion Lannister planuje zawiązać sojusz z Martellami z Dorne, chcąc zawrzeć małżeństwo Myrcelli z Trystane’em Martellem, synem obecnego władcy Dorne. W zamian ród Martell miałby wspomóc Lannisterów w walce swoimi żołnierzami, a przynajmniej zapewnić, że nie stanie otwarcie po stronie ich przeciwników. mały|Myrcella bawi się w ogrodach Królewskiej Przystani. Rzeczywiste zawarcie małżeństwa ma czekać do czasu, aż Myrcella będzie dostatecznie dorosła, ale część układu wymaga wysłania ją do Dorne, aby zamieszkała już z Martellami. Cersei jest wściekła na Tyriona, gdy dowiaduje się (od wielkiego maestera Pycelle’a) o jego planach, oświadczając, że nie pozwoli, by jej jedyną córkę wysłano do Dorne, tak jak ją wysłano do Roberta Baratheona. Tyrion odparowuje, twierdząc, że jako księżniczka, według wielu Myrcella urodziła się po to, aby pewnego dnia zawrzeć poprzez małżeństwo sojusz, a poza tym w Dorne będzie bezpieczniejsza niż w stolicy podczas poważnej wojny domowej. Wobec ciągłych protestów siostry, karzeł podkreśla, że plan został już sfinalizowany, pozostawiając Cersei wściekłą i załzawioną . mały|Myrcella odpływa do Dorne. Myrcella później bawi się ze swoimi służącymi w ogrodzie zamkowym na oczach septy Eglantine, podczas gdy jej nietrzeźwa matka ostro krytykuje Tyriona za to, że jest gotowy „zamknąć jej córkę w skrzyni, aby móc ją odesłać statkiem”. Krasnal zaznacza, że w Dorne będzie bezpieczniejsza, ale Cersei wyśmiewa jego troskę o nią. Tyrion stanowczo stwierdza, że rzeczywiście zależy mu na bezpieczeństwie Myrcelli – jest słodką, niewinną dziewczynką i „nie wini jej za Cersei” . Księżniczka ze łzami w oczach opuszcza Królewską Przystań na statku płynącym do Słonecznej Włóczni w towarzystwie septy Eglantine i ser Arysa Oakhearta z Gwardii Królewskiej. Zostaje pożegnana w dokach przez królewski orszak, w tym króla Joffreya, księcia Tommena, królową wdowę Cersei, pełniącego obowiązki królewskiego namiestnika Tyriona Lannistera oraz Sansę Stark, a także przez Wielkiego Septona modlącego się o jej bezpieczną podróż . Sezon 4 Po powrocie Jaimego do Królewskiej Przystani, Cersei wymienia mu wszystko, z powodu czego cierpiała od chwili, kiedy 2 lata wcześniej wyjechał na wojnę. Wspomina też o wysłaniu ich córki Myrcelli do Dorne, aby przez małżeństwo zawiązać sojusz . Podczas wesela króla Joffreya z Margaery Tyrell, książę Oberyn Martell spotyka lorda Tywina Lannistera, człowieka odpowiedzialnego za pozwolenie ser Gregorowi Clegane’owi zgwałcić i zabić jego siostrę, księżną Elię Martell, podczas splądrowania Królewskiej Przystani, a także zamordować dwójkę jej dzieci. Oberyn przedstawia swoją faworytę, Ellarię Sand, matce Myrcelli, Cersei. Czwórka wymienia między sobą uprzejmości, które ledwo ukrywają ich wzajemną niechęć do siebie. Pod koniec spotkania Oberyn od niechcenia zauważa, iż Myrcella wciąż jest w Dorne, sugerując, że wychowanek łatwo może zostać zakładnikiem, a także drwi z Cersei i Tywina, stwierdzając, że mordowanie małych dziewczynek nie jest mile widziane w Dorne . Tommen zostaje koronowany na króla po tym, jak Joffrey zostaje otruty na własnym weselu, czyniąc w ten sposób z Myrcelli dziedziczkę Żelaznego Tronu, ponieważ Stannis Baratheon oficjalnie buntuje się, a więc jest uważany za jedynie bezprawnego pretendenta . Podczas rozmowy z Oberynem, Cersei lamentuje, że nie widziała Myrcelli od ponad roku. Czerwona Żmija informuje ją, że kiedy widział ją po raz ostatni, pływała z dwiema jego córkami w Wodnych Ogrodach, śmiejąc się w słońcu. Królowa wdowa twierdzi, że chce wierzyć w tę historię i w to, iż jej córka jest szczęśliwa. Oberyn obiecuje jej to, stwierdzając ponownie, że w Dorne nie krzywdzi się małych dziewczynek. Cersei odpowiada, iż małe dziewczynki są krzywdzone na całym świecie. Prosi księcia, aby podarował Myrcelli prezent od niej, ponieważ tęskni za jej dniem imienia i nie wie, kiedy znów ją zobaczy. Oberyn zgadza się, a królowa wskazuje na statek, który od wielu miesięcy budują najlepsi budowniczowie statków w Królewskiej Przystani, mówiąc, że Myrcella kocha otwartą wodę. Czerwona Żmija obiecuje, że popłynie nim do Słonecznej Włóczni dla Myrcelli. Cersei prosi go, aby powiedział księżniczce, że matka bardzo za nią tęskni . Później Oberyn spotyka się z Tyrionem w jego celi i opowiada o swoim spotkaniu z jego siostrą. Książę mówi, że w połowie podejrzewa, iż Cersei tak naprawdę kłamie i przesadza, jak bardzo tęskni za Myrcellą, aby w trakcie procesu winić go za stanie po stronie Tyriona – choć jej słowa brzmiały tak realistycznie, iż częściowo zastanawia się, czy to nie prawda. Karzeł wyjaśnia, że problem z Cersei polega na tym, że miesza kłamstwa z prawdą, by pasowały do jej własnych celów – częściowo martwi się o Myrcellę, ale wykorzystuje ten żal, aby uzyskać współczucie od innych . Sezon 5 Sezon 6 Sezon 7 Osobowość Pojawienia * – pojawia się jako ciało. Galeria Winter is Coming Myrcella Tommen intro.jpg|Myrcella i Tommen w Winterfell. Myrcella is Bran going to die.jpg|Myrcella pyta, czy Bran przeżyje wypadek. Myrcella reacts to Hugh's death.jpg Myrcella Joffrey The North Remembers.jpg|Myrcella i jej brat Joffrey. Myrcella S2.png Myrcella_baratheon_season2.jpg MyrcellaSeason5.jpg 506 Myrcella and Trystane in Water Gardens.jpg|Myrcella i Trystane Martell. Myrcella-and-Trystane.jpg|Myrcella i Trystane w Wodnych Ogrodach. Meeting in dorn jaime myrcella.jpg|Spotkanie w Dorne. 509 Trystane and Myrcella in Dornish dress.jpg|Myrcella i Trystane. The Gift 07.jpg|Myrcella i Jaime w Dorne. Myrcella-ellaria-kiss.png|Ellaria składa Myrcelli pocałunek śmierci. Jaime & Myrcella (S05E10).jpg|Myrcella rozmawia z Jaimem. Game of Thrones Season 6 17.jpg|Jaime i zwłoki Myrcelli. Kategoria:Bękarci Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Królewskiej Przystani Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Ród Baratheon z Królewskiej Przystani de:Myrcella Baratheon en:Myrcella Baratheon es:Myrcella Baratheon fr:Myrcella Baratheon it:Myrcella Baratheon pt-br:Myrcella Baratheon ro:Myrcella Baratheon ru:Мирцелла Баратеон zh:弥赛菈·拜拉席恩